


Batman Needs a Job

by Plippers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dr. Rabbit, League of Legends
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Canon - Video Game, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plippers/pseuds/Plippers
Summary: Batman has made some bad decisions and tries to get a job, who will hire him?





	Batman Needs a Job

It was a dark day in Gotham City. A man had fallen into hard times, and was at his wits' end. This man was known as Batman.   
A couple of bad investments. Some bad decisions... These things can have catastrophic implications for one's life and well being. After all that happened, the hero of Gotham City finally felt like there was nothing he could do. Was this how things would end up for our hero? Maybe not.

Through a stroke of chance Batman noticed something that could perhaps alter his fate, some sort of poster, it would seem.  
"NEED A JOB? COME TO FRANKLIN'S EMPLOYMENT AGENCY AND WE'LL GET YOU HIRED BEFORE YOU KNOW IT." the poster said in huge text.  
"An opportunity? Perhaps a job could be just what I need in this dire financial situation." Batman said with a slight smile and some optimism.  
He pulled out his batmobile phone and dialed the number listed on the poster.  
"HELLO THERE! I AM DOCTOR RABBIT! THE WORLD'S ONLY RABBIT DENTIST! I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU THAT FRANKLIN'S EMPLOYMENT AGENCY IS UNFORTUNATELY CLOSED! CALL BACK IN A MONTH AND WE CAN GET YOU A JOB!" a loud obnoxious voice came out of the phone.  
"I'm batman... I'm sorry Doctor Rabbit but are you absolutely sure you can't hook me up with a job somehow? I desperately need one as soon as possible." Batman said in the phone, keeping his cool even though he was a lot more desperate than he'd care to admit.  
"No I am quite afraid that's not possible at all Batman, the plaque monsters have grown too much and I am too busy!" Doctor Rabbit responded, still jovial.  
"Doctor Rabbit, I beg you. If I don't get a job soon I'm done for. Are you absolutely sure there's nothing you can do?" Batman asked in a last ditch effort hoping for anything really.  
"Hmm well, have you made sure to brush your teeth and your tongue at least twice a day?" Doctor Rabbit asked Batman.  
"Brush my teeth!? Is this some kind of joke? I'm broke and-" Batman got interrupted. "DO YOUR BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND TONGUE TWICE A DAY?"  
"Yes I made sure to brush my teeth and tongue, in fact I've brushed them three times today already." Batman told the rabbit, somewhat worried that this conversation will end up being a waste of time.  
"...Very well, a coworker of mine will use his ultimate to fly to our office building. Come as soon as possible, seeing as he's not the most patient type." Doctor Rabbit said in a slightly more serious voice than usual.  
"Ultimate? I'm afraid I don't follow." Batman was confused.  
"Just get there as soon as possible, I'm busy so I need to hang up on you now."  
"Hold o-" Batman got interrupted by the phone disconnection tone.

Batman was still kinda confused, and still wasn't sure if this would help him get a job in time or not, however he didn't see much other option than meet up with this so called coworker in the Franklin's Employment Agency office building.  
After thinking for a moment he decided he should just take the chance and get there as soon as possible, wouldn't be a good idea to come late seeing as Doctor Rabbit told him this coworker wasn't the most patient.  
Batman jogged to the parking space by Dunkin' Donuts where he left his batmobile, for some reason ever since he got in debt he started to have a habit of eating donuts as comfort food. He wasn't sure why as he had initially never been too partial to this holey treat.

A few moments later he had used his GPS to find his way to the office building of this Employment Agency and had driven there. In all honesty he wasn't sure who this Franklin man really was, but he didn't think much about it, all he really needed now was a job and he needed it quick.  
Batman entered the office building, he noted that the building was unusually large for just an employment agency, Franklin must be a rich man if this is his company. Although it was quite strange that they were too busy to get him a job if they were that huge, isn't it important for employment agencies to be open most of the time? It was just a Wednesday after all.  
The entrance of the building lead into a waiting room of sorts, there were chairs and a small table with some hard candy. "Might as well" Batman thought as he took one.  
Batman realised there were no doors in this room besides the entrance, this was very puzzling to him seeing as how huge the building was. All he really saw was a black box with a red light on it in a corner and a note near it.  
Batman checked the note and it said that he should wait in the room, the box will show a green light when an announcement is about to be made.  
Stuff made some more sense to Batman now, and before he knew it, the red light turned green and he heard a robotic female voice say "Batman, enter the door on your left."  
"A door? I don't see any door on my left." Batman attempted to respond but the light turned red right as he said it.  
Batman felt frustrated, but soon after the wall on his left was sinking down into some contraption revealing a door. Batman got a bit startled by how fast the contraption was.  
"Talk about high budget..." Batman said to himself.

Batman went into the room behind the door and as soon as he did the contraption went back up. Now Batman was in a gigantic room with very little light and a bunch of desks everywhere.  
"Are you getting hired yet?" Batman heard a scary sounding voice whispering right next to him.  
Batman was surprised and looked at his left, a demonic looking shadow with blades for arms was right there next to him.  
"Who are you?" Batman asked the shadow as he took a defensive stance.  
"Are you my nightmare, or am I yours?" the shadow replied to him.  
"Hold on... I know that line from anywhere... You are Nocturne from League of Legends!" Batman realised.  
"Swim in terror!" Nocturne keeps saying creepy stuff, but for some reason he starts swimming elegantly in the opposite direction facing away from Batman. Batman decides to follow the shadow demon.  
The demon stops by a desk with some papers on it.  
"Afraid of the dark?" Nocturne asks, pointing at the notes on the table with his blades.  
Batman looks at the notes and sure enough they are various jobs he can apply to.  
He checks the notes but there aren't too many, there seems to be three different jobs he can apply for. He could work as an aerobics instructor, a painter, or a professional Overwatch gamer.  
"What will it be, Batman?" the shadow demon asks.


End file.
